Slender Pony
by Blue 900
Summary: Me and my friends made this so if you like tell me, and tell me what should do to make to better. Thanks. ow ya rated T for what happens in chapter 3


It was a night just like anyother and Twilight's assistant Spike pulled a pitch black book off the wooden bookshelf, It had the title A Concise History Of Equestrian mythology embroidered on the front in a bright green silk. "Oh hey, twilight is this the book you needed?" Spike asked. "Huh spike, oh you got the book, Great!" Said Twilight. Spike hands Twilight the book and she investigates the cover "This is not the book I wanted but I never seen it before" Twilight flips through but stops at an old dusty worn out page that smells like rotten apples.

"This is wiered something about a pony called Slender Mare" Spike imediatly screams in fear and snatches the book from Twilight and closes it "Whats the matter spike". Twilight asked. " "You never heard the poem" spike whispers "What poem" Twilight asks "You know the poem about Slender Mare" spike said in shock "NO" shouts Twilight in fustration "I Can Be Scary, But Dont Be Wary. For I am not Very Dangerous, But If you want to get Adventurous. Enter my Forest, Like frightend Mary the little florist. Who Found out the hard way. With her body by the Bay. I still Keep her little head, So dont you dare tread in My Forest." Spike says in a spooky voice.

"Thats just some pony tale and besides no pony in equestria would hurt someone that bad" Twilight sneers in disbelief BOOM Pinkie Pie breaks through the door and spike bolts up the stairs into hiding as twilight screams "Wow i did not know my suprises were that scary" Pinkie exclaims "No we were just talking about some old pony tales" Twilight says. "Ooh I like stories what story were you talking about Rainbow Factory, Cupcakes, Fallout Equestria..." "What are you talking about" Twilight questions "I dont quite know either" Pinkie Pie wonders "Anyways Spike was telling me about Slender Mare..."

"AHHHHHHH" Screams Pinkie "Whats the matter" Asks Twilight. "That name is forbidden and anyone who talks about it has to meet Princess Celestia imediatly but dont worry Twilight I wont tell any pony your secret is safe with me" as Pinkie notices the book and flips through it "How did you find it so quickly." Said Pinkie. "spike fond the book" Twilight says "It was under C" Pinkie laughs but then stops as she finds the worn and torn page about Slender Mare "Oooh we must find this Slender Mare and stop him"  
"With the elements of harmony" Twilight asks in confusion as Spike comes out of hiding and shouts "NO DONT GO YOU WILL ALL DIE NOT EVEN THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY CAN STOP HIM." After a hour of Spike and Pinkie arguing Twilight went to bed.

The next morning Twilight desides she is going to bring the book to Zecora later on and went off to go grab some food. After Twilight bought some food from the market she ran into Lyra and Bon Bon talking Twilight desides to ask about the Slender Mare "Never heard of it..." In a nevous voice Twilight asks whats wrong and they say that Slender Mare is a very mean pony and that you should never go into the Slender Hills "I never heard of the Slender Hills before" asks Twilight "Because there off limits to just any pony you need a level 5 investigation vest and at least 3 other ponies but you can bring as many as you like remember safe in numbers and if you see him RUN" Lyra exclaims."well I got to go do... stuff"

Bon Bon whispers as they both walk off Twilight desides its time to go bring the book to Zecora to figure out what to do about this Slender Mare but as she walks off she notices the newspaper and the title is "SLENDER MARE STRIKES AGAIN" and she continues to read "Slender Mare has killed 3 ponies who went into the Slender Hills without level 5 clearance"

Twilight gets a sick feeling in the stomach wondering if she should continue doing this then she remembered "Safty in numbers" then she figured that if she found some more friends she would be ok. By the time she makes up her mind to go shes at the front door of Zecoras hut. 


End file.
